1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an LGA (land grid array) socket connector, and more particularly to a lever-type LGA socket connector preventing overstress to an insulative housing thereof and keeping perfect electrical connection between the LGA socket connector and a PCB (printed circuit board).
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai et al. on Feb. 21, 2006 discloses an LGA (land grid array) socket connector comprising an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a top surface for receiving an LGA package. A cover member is pivotally mounted on a first end of the insulative housing. The cover member extends between the first end and the second end of the insulative housing. The cover member is pivotal between an open position and a closed position and the cover member presses the LGA package toward the top surface of the insulative housing at the closed position so that the LGA package electrically connects to the contacts. An L-shaped lever is pivotally mounted on a second end of the insulative housing. The lever has a locking portion located at the second end of the insulative housing for locking the cover member in the closed position. A reinforcing plate is positioned on a bottom surface of the insulative housing. The reinforcing plate extends between the first end and the second end of the insulative housing, too. An interlocking element is laterally formed at a sidewall of the reinforcing plate. The lever is locked by the interlocking element when the cover member is at the closed position. Because the cover member and the lever are pivotally mounted on two opposite ends of the insulative housing, and the lever presses the cover member in the closed position, which induces the insulative housing to undertake overstress at two opposite ends. The insulative housing is caused to wrap and the solder balls of the LGA socket connector are destroyed from being coplanar, the electrical connection between the LGA socket connector and the PCB is destroyed, accordingly.
Hence, an LGA socket connector preventing overstress to an insulative housing thereof and keeping perfect electrical connection between the LGA socket connector and a PCB is desired.